<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safely home (alone with you) by celegant, dhyuckiees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856599">safely home (alone with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant'>celegant</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyuckiees/pseuds/dhyuckiees'>dhyuckiees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, ft. mark knowing hyuck's entire skincare routine by heart, hyuck's a sleepy drunk and mark is Smitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyuckiees/pseuds/dhyuckiees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, the thing about Donghyuck when he's <em>drunk</em> drunk is that he isn't actually that much work. Contrary to popular belief, an inebriated Donghyuck isn't obnoxiously loud or flirty or any of those things one might assume given his personality when he's sober.</p><p>No, a drunk Donghyuck is a <em>sleepy</em> Donghyuck.</p><p>(In which Mark thinks he's immune to Donghyuck's charms, finds that he isn't, and then proceeds to make sure their pillows remain makeup-free for the rest of the night.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safely home (alone with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heads up," Renjun had said as soon as Mark picked up the phone, the obnoxious ringtone cutting through his sleep and jerking him awake. "Hyuck's had a lot to drink."</p><p>Mark suppresses a yawn, tired eyes looking over at his bedside clock, the neon red numbers flashing back at him almost mockingly. </p><p>2:40 am, it reads.</p><p>"How bad is he?"</p><p>"Uh," Renjun trails off. Mark hears him talk to someone else, voices too muffled for Mark to make out before Renjun voice cuts through the cacophony of noise in the background. "He's fine. Jeno has him right now, but I think he's already starting to pass out. We're heading out now though, so we'll drop him off at your place first."</p><p>"Thanks, Jun." Another yawn. "I'll take care of him when you get here."</p><p>"We'll be there in like, half an hour?"</p><p>Mark rubs the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes, pushing the covers away and sitting up.</p><p>"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the lobby."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You see, the thing about Donghyuck when he's <em>drunk</em> drunk is that he isn't actually that much work. Contrary to popular belief, an inebriated Donghyuck isn't obnoxiously loud or flirty or any of those things one might assume given his personality when he's sober.</p><p>No, a drunk Donghyuck is a <em>sleepy</em> Donghyuck.</p><p>Which, in Mark's personal opinion, also means that drunk Donghyuck is an absolutely adorable Donghyuck.</p><p>When Mark exits the elevators into the lobby, he sees them almost immediately—Donghyuck draped limply against Renjun's smaller frame, head lolling to the side to rest on Renjun's shoulder as his eyes struggle to stay open.</p><p>He really can't help the small smile that grows at the sight, terribly fond and probably more than a little lovesick. <em>So cute.</em></p><p>Renjun nudges Donghyuck off his shoulder and he stumbles a little, Mark stepping forward to steady him with a hand around his waist. He feels Donghyuck nuzzle into his shoulder before he stops, brows furrowed in confusion before he looks up, eyes a little glazed over from all the alcohol as Mark's blurry silhouette comes into focus.</p><p>"Hi, baby," Mark says softly, watches as recognition dawns in Donghyuck's eyes and he goes back to burying his face into the crook of Mark's neck. He adjusts Donghyuck so that he's leaning more of his weight against Mark, before turning to Renjun with an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Sorry for all the work," he says. "Thanks for bringing him home, Renjun."</p><p>Renjun just snorts, reaching over to brush some of Donghyuck's hair away from his forehead, the action earning him a short whine as Donghyuck tries to bat his hand away.</p><p>"It's no biggie," Renjun says. "It was his turn to pay for most of the drinks tonight anyway, so I can't really complain."</p><p>Mark laughs, a hand coming up to pet at Donghyuck's hair when the latter lets out another low groan at the reminder. He bids Renjun a quick farewell, and starts to make the trek back to the elevator, gently coaxing Donghyuck back into consciousness—at least enough to get him to walk on his own.</p><p>They make it to the elevator with more than a little effort, and Mark presses the button for the 8th floor before leaning against one corner of the lift. He opens his arms as soon as the elevator doors close, Donghyuck immediately tipping forward to lean into his embrace.</p><p>"Hi, Markie," Donghyuck mumbles, words slurring a little as he speaks. "S'rry for wakin' you up."</p><p>"Hi again, Hyuck," Mark smiles, pressing a short kiss to Donghyuck's temple. "It's no worries though, I had a feeling I was gonna be on call tonight anyway."</p><p>Donghyuck hums, and Mark doesn't have to look down to know his eyes are already closed.</p><p>"Nuh uh," Mark says, a hand coming up to cradle the side of Donghyuck's face, tipping it up to keep him awake. "Not until we get you into bed."</p><p>The pout he gets in return is cute, but Mark's been with Donghyuck long enough that he's basically immune at this point. Mark snorts in exasperated amusement when Donghyuck keeps his eyes firmly closed, opting instead to reach up to pinch at his cheek.</p><p>It does the trick, Mark thinks, because Donghyuck cracks an eye open to glare at him in return. "Dick."</p><p>"We're almost home, Hyuck," Mark says, letting up and running a thumb across the reddening skin in apology. "Plus, you still have to take off your makeup. I don't want concealer on the pillows again."</p><p>He just gets another drawn-out whine in response, but Donghyuck obediently follows him out of the elevator, steps a little unsteady, but at least he wasn't leaning on Mark anymore. Mark only fumbles with the keys once before he leads them inside, one hand on Donghyuck's lower back to keep him steady.</p><p>"Straight to the bathroom, babe," Mark chirps, ushering Donghyuck further into the apartment. "Face stuff first, then bed."</p><p>"Ugh," Donghyuck grunts. "Too lazy. Don't wanna."</p><p>"Hyuck," Mark says sternly, steering Donghyuck by the shoulders into the direction of their en suite. "You're washing it off. It's either the pillow or my shirt, and your makeup takes forever to wash out."</p><p>Donghyuck pouts and pushes back against Mark's guiding hands. "Can't you do it?"</p><p>"Can't I do what?" Mark asks, brows furrowed at the request.</p><p>"Do my skin stuff for me," Donghyuck turns his head a little, just enough that Mark can see his pout grow even bigger, eyes shining in the dim lights of their bedroom. "Please?"</p><p>"Hyuck..."</p><p>"I'll pass out right here, right now," Donghyuck threatens, although it sounds more like a petulant whine, sounding more awake than he was a few minutes ago. "C'mon, Mark, please? I like it when you do it, you do it all—" Donghyuck trails off for a beat, trying to come up with the right word for it. "—all <em>soft </em>and stuff, y'know? Makes me feel all fluttery and shit."</p><p>Yep, Mark thinks, definitely more awake.</p><p>He sighs, already feeling himself give in. Maybe he wasn't as immune as he thought he was.</p><p>"Fine," Mark concedes. "Just this once though. Then you're heading straight to bed, okay?"</p><p>Donghyuck grins, stumbling a little as he suddenly rushes forward, only for Mark to catch him in the last second. "Aye aye, Cap'n."</p><p>Mark's lips twitch in an involuntary smile at the other's antics. "Cute."</p><p>He leads them to the bathroom, and Donghyuck winces as he turns on the harsh fluorescent lights. He steers Donghyuck to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet and sets about to rummage through their medicine cabinet, taking out all the stuff he knows Donghyuck uses whenever he gets ready for bed.</p><p>Donghyuck smiles primly from where he's seated, eyes closed and chin tipped up in anticipation.</p><p>Mark's seen Donghyuck do this enough times that he knows what to do, at least. He starts off with the makeup wipes, taking Donghyuck's face in his hand as he starts removing the smudged remains of his eyeshadow and eyeliner, working in gentle strokes so as not to irritate his skin.</p><p>He does his best to work quickly, a soft smile tugging up the corners of his mouth when he hears Donghyuck breathe out a little sigh in contentment. He leans down to leave a kiss on his now-makeup-free forehead, watching as Donghyuck's eyes flutter open in surprise.</p><p>Donghyuck tips his head up even further, lips pursed wordlessly and Mark lets out another short laugh before obliging, capturing Donghyuck's lips in the first proper kiss since he got home.</p><p>Mark pulls away, and he tosses the used wipe into the trash bin before pulling Donghyuck up to stand so he could properly wash his face. It's routine at this point, Donghyuck sleepy form moving almost entirely through muscle memory, but Mark stands by on the sidelines, armed with the rest of Donghyuck's ridiculously convoluted skincare routine.</p><p>He sits him back down onto the toilet seat, before taking out Donghyuck's (overpriced) toner, rubbing the liquid onto his face with a cotton pad and patting his cheeks after for good measure. The multitude of serums come next, gently massaged into Donghyuck's skin one by one as per the sleepily mumbled instructions, and Mark can see Donghyuck start to struggle to stay awake once more—Mark's deft fingers and soothing ministrations lulling him back to sleep.</p><p>A handful of minutes pass by as Mark finishes up, leaving one last peck on Donghyuck's cheek after he'd applied the final product and grimacing a little at the taste of the lotion before he hauls him up and out of the bathroom.</p><p>He somehow manages to get Donghyuck out of his clubbing clothes and into one of Mark's old sleep shirts and a pair of flannels before he lets his boyfriend flop down gracelessly onto the bed. Mark lets Donghyuck get comfortable on his side of the bed as he leaves to close all the lights around the room, before finally slipping back into the bed and into Donghyuck's waiting arms.</p><p>Donghyuck tugs at the end of his shirt as soon as he gets under the covers, pulling him in closer to the middle of the bed before he throws an arm and a leg over Mark's body, turning him into a makeshift body pillow as he settles in to sleep.</p><p>Mark lifts an arm over and around Donghyuck's shoulder for him to use as a cushion for his head, and despite the fact that he knows he'll probably wake up in the morning overheated and sticky from sweat, he brings the blankets up to their shoulders, tucking Donghyuck's head under his chin as he usually does.</p><p>Donghyuck buries his face even further, and Mark feels him leave a small kiss right where his collarbone peeks through the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"G'night, Mark," Donghyuck mumbles.</p><p>"Sleep well, Hyuck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/dhyuckiees">curiouscat</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/dhyuckIees">twitter</a></p><p>for my cc anon that prompted this prompt ^^ hope u enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>